The Strayed
by Siphon 117
Summary: When one great warrior from another universe is brought into the Sonic Universe, all hell breaks loose. Very AU, timeline in story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Alright, here is my third story, and I hope anyone who reads this likes it. Expect another chapter up next week.**

"_Thoughts, Code Speech"_

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech"**

**The Strayed**

**Chapter 1: Leaving one life to join another…**

I, here on this new world, watched the inhabitants prepare for their nightly resting period. Who am I, you perhaps might be thinking? Well, I don't remember my real name, not anymore, but now I am Strayed. And I am indeed strayed, strayed from the path that had been set before me, now on a path that I will decide for myself. How I got in this world, you may be thinking? To answer that question, I will need to go into how I was turned into my current form I am now.

I don't remember an exact time, for it was deleted from my mind a long time ago, but during a colossal war between my kind and beings known as the Forunners, I was a top warrior, second only to Forthencho, Lord of Admirals in combat skill, but he was my superior in tactics and politics. I, against the Forunners, fought in my own personalized combat suit, created from a 03 AALIYAH model assault drone, allowing me to fight against practically anything and win. However, even I couldn't turn the tide of the war, despite my impressive skills and power. In the finale battle over our home world, I held the line, trying to prevent the Forunners from advancing any further, but it was not enough.

During my struggle, I failed to see them attack my home, and the murder of my wife. Like my own, I cannot remember her name, but I can remember her face, her laugh, her smile. Once I found out she had been slain, I became enraged, gunning down any Forunners that came near. Then he came.

The only other person aside from Forthencho who could defeat me, the Didact could fight me one on one and win, as had happened every time we clashed. Once again, he defeated me, but instead of killing me, he had planned a fate worse than death. After the battle was finished, the Didact took me and my battle suit, and composed me. After I had been composed, he had Offensive Bias swarm through my newly developed AI matrix, and began taking things that made me human. I lost the feel of emotions first, along with most of my memories, and it turned me into nothing more than a smart fighting computer.

They took my combat suit, and turned it into a mech, putting a pseudo skeleton and muscles in place of where my original body had been, and added features of their own. They replaced my primary power plant, a super powerful kojima reactor, with a compressed star fusion drive, which would run for eternity if I sat still. They replaced my kojima emitters and rectifiers with Hard Light emitters and molders. My over booster was replaced with the Forunner equivalent. A microdyson storage system was added, allowing me to carry any weapons I wanted. Despite all of this, I couldn't even stop the flood, and before the Halo rings were fired, the Librarian had me taken away from the Didact, and placed me on the Ark, where she said I would find peace.

After the halo rings fired, I sat alone, devoid of any way to keep my now extremely fast and powerful mind occupied. So I decided to run a full system sweep, since I had not been able to perform one after I was put in the suit, often finding out things as I fought the flood. I started with the armor that now made up my 'skin'. The armor was at its thickest, 6 inches thick, and at its thinnest, ½ of an inch. The armor itself was made up of composite mix of titanium, uranium, platinum, and diamond with molecule sized nanites throughout, resulting in a black metal that when formed, would only re-melt again in the heat of the sun. This metal armor made my suit, and now 'me' as it were, invulnerable to most kinds of damage, whether it is plasma, speeding projectiles, or even particle beam rounds. Because of the nanites in the metal, my armor can regenerate if I take damage.

However, the armor had a very distinct flaw, something that had allowed the Didact to defeat me. The metal, while it could withstand massive amounts of heat and stress, could not take a direct hit from the blade beam weapons the Forunners often used and a hard light blade, both of which could slice clean through like tissue paper. Even the Forunners own metal would fall prey to it, as I had seen when fighting the flood. As for weapons, the Didact let me keep the majority of the weapons that I had used before, but two major weapons systems were added to my frame. In the chest, in the pointed core of my 'body', was a mounted particle beam cannon, capable of ripping apart flood and machine alike, with the same result every time. On impact, the 'beam', would usually burn right through the target, and cause any organic material in contact to disintegrate.

The Didact had seen my use of assault armor, and added eight particle emitters on my 'body', and when combined with my Hard Light bubble shield, allowed me to create a large explosion around me similar to assault armor. For my power plant, I now had a compressed star fusion drive, which had over 10, maybe even 20 times the power output of my old reactor, with nearly a fourth of the weight. My boosters were still the same, except for my over booster, which had been replaced with one that did the same thing, draining power and now instead of kojima particles, directed energy from the hard light emitters.

However, with the now nearly infinite supply of energy from my power core allowed me to over boost indefinitely, so long as I was going in a straight line. The Didact had also added secondary over boosters in the leg boosters, which allowed me to maneuver at high speeds, something I couldn't do before.

As stated above, the armor provides great protection, but the main defensive system of my 'body' is the hard light shield system. The standard shield was just a spherical shield made of hard light plates, which could block almost all forms of damage, but when in use caused a large drain on energy. The hard light shield could be formed into almost any shape I wanted, which also allowed me to create hard light blades. I still had on my arms, my favorite close combat weapon, my 07-Moonlight blades. Despite them not being as powerful or as long as a hard light blade, I still used them because of their color and looks and the ability to shoot blades.

After doing a full system sweep and analysis, I had nothing to do, so I began to peace my original mind back together, and decided to come up with a new name. I took on the name that my machine had when I was still human. That name, is Strayed.

Over the course of 1000 years, I was able to peace the majority of my mind back together, but my mind still had gaps, peaces missing, peaces that I knew would always be missing. After that, I sat, waiting for orders, waiting for movement, waiting for any kind of action to occur, something that I could react to, but nothing did. And so I stood in my chamber, waiting, for the next 10,000 years in standby mode, waiting, until something did.

Something had awoken me from standby mode, something, powerful. I could feel it at the edge of my systems, as I sifted through my memories, what was left of them. Then I heard a voice "**Hello, you who was once organic and now machine, do you wish for another chance at life?**" I began an immediate search of my systems, came up with nothing, and answered "_First, I would like to know who you are, and why you ask such a thing?_" the being chuckled, then said "**I am merely being a benevolent being for once, one you should not anger, or insult, but you may call me Chaos.**" I began the processes to answer, but it continued "**Now, all you have to do to is get, what you call a slipspace crystal, and open a portal. From there, I will guide through the portal, to a world where you may be able to find a true purpose in life, and you may become happy, depending on your choices. Do you except?**" I thought it over, but even before the thought processes was completed, I answered "_Yes, I except._" I began activating all of my functions, spinning up the power core, and powering my boosters, and activated my hard light emitters.

I brought myself fully online, and began moving towards the slipspace generator. All of a sudden, sentinels appeared, and began attacking. However, with no damage being done, I just kept going, until I turned raising a freshly summoned ER-705 laser bazooka, and obliterated any sentinels and their launchers, in seconds. After destroying those, I put the laser bazooka back in the micro dyson storage system on me, and kept going to the slipspace generator. Once there, this time with no resistance, I opened the doors, and grabbed a spare slipspace crystal. A small hole opened up, with 4 tiny little arms, and I put the crystal in their grasp. They lowered back into the hole, and the hole closed up.

After leaving the facility, I activated my over boosters, and blasted up and away from the Ark, while anti air defenses tried to shoot me down. I dodged them all, and once in space, I asked "_Will I be able to truly become happy in this new world? I wish to know._" Chaos, which was still there at the edges of my mind, replied "**Only if you allow yourself to be.**" I would have sighed if I could, but I just activated the slipspace crystal and went through the ensuing portal. Then I felt a strange energy envelope me, and felt myself leaving slipspace that I knew, and was now in a multi-color dimension, unlike the blue-black color of slipspace. I then saw a portal appear in front of me, and I was sucked in before I could react. Once through the portal, I materialized above a lush green planet below me. Chaos then spoke "**Now that you are here, I will allow you to go your own way, but I suggest you consider visiting the planet down below. I will talk with you again, but for now, enjoy your new world.**" It then left my mind entirely, and I watched the planet below for a few seconds, before boosting towards it, heading for the signs of civilization.

After my slow decent into the atmosphere, I noticed that gravity here was a little lower than that of my home world, despite its greater size. I slowly came down over a forest near the civilization; I was already picking up information of value from the open signals. I neared the top of the hill, and looked down on the city of 'New Mobotropolus'. I absorbed any and all information based on the apparent importance in this new world. Apparently, some fat man by the name of Dr. Eggman had tried to take over the world, and the apparent hero here was a blue anthromorphic hedgehog by the name of sonic, which was apparently the 'fastest thing alive'. I sensed the sun going down, and watched these strange anthromorphic beings prepare for their sleep cycle. I would look around in the city, but my rather tall 10 foot height stuck out from the average 4 foot height most beings were here, except for the Eggman fellow.

I suddenly sensed a large energy source fly past me, and slam into the ground. I turned towards the impact zone, and boosted towards it, flying over the trees. As I neared the crater that was now there from the impact, the energy from it increased, for some reason. I landed and stepped down into the crater to see a large purple gem glowing softly. I reached down and picked it up, and suddenly the energy coursed through me, causing a brief overload before my system corrected it. The glow from it increased, but I would scan it later. I went to put in another compartment similar to the one the slipspace crystal was in, but I heard a swoosh and turned to see a black anthromorphic hedgehog with red highlights.

It then spoke in a bored, but male tone "You machine, hand over the chaos emerald."

If I had eyebrows, they would have been raised, but I put it in the compartment anyway, and turned completely towards him. I then spoke, thinking this creature had no idea he was about to be taught the true meaning of the phrase 'pulling out a can of whoop ass'. "Who are you, and what gives you the right to take it?" The hedgehog's right eye twitched, and replied "Because, I am the ultimate life form, and you are just a machine, now hand it over before I destroy you!" He got into a fighting position. I, if I knew how to laugh, would have, for this was just downright ridiculous. I shook my head and replied in my monotone voice "You call yourself the ultimate life form? All I see is an angry anthromorphic hedgehog." A tick mark appeared above his head, and he said "Chaos Spear!" a bolt of energy, similar to lightning, launched from his fingers, and slammed into my armor, doing…nothing. I tilted my head, and could almost smell the surprise (even though I can't smell technically). This was going to be fun.

**End Note: Alright, first chapter done, and not too shabby it I do say so myself. Now, just to clear some things up, the sonic timeline is like so (to me anyway).**

**Starts of like this: First sonic game takes place, then Sonic 2, 3 & Knuckles, then Sonic CD, then Sonic Adventure, the Sonic Battle, then Sonic Adventure 2, then Sonic Advance 3, then Sonic Heroes, then, then sonic and the secret rings followed by Sonic and the Black knight, then Unleashed. And currently, the events of the third season of Sonic X are about to take place right after unleashed, with a few differences obviously.**

**Also, I chose the 03 AALIYAH model because, out of all of the next designs, despite how much I like the design of White Glint in ACFA, I like the 03 AALIYAH model better. And in this story, it was more like a battle suit rather than a mech. Anyway, my OC is 10 feet tall is because I feel that the actual height of a next would be too tall for this story. Anyway, feel free to review to tell me your opinions, suggestions, likes & dislikes about it, ideas, etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Alright, chapter 2 is here, hope you guys & girls like it.**

"_Thoughts, Code Speech"_

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech"**

**The Strayed**

**Chapter 2: The joy of making new friends…**

Sonic ran along the ground, racing to catch up to Shadow. The 'Ultimate Life Form' had gone racing off after the purple chaos emerald after they scattered again, fight after the massive fight with dark gaia, and the ensuing chaos that fallowed(no pun intended). After dark gaia was sealed back in the earth, Eggman showed up again and tried to take the chaos emeralds again, but they scattered once more, shooting off in 7 different directions. Shadow, who had laid low while dark gaia was unleashed, had shown up as well, and apparently wanted one of the emeralds. While that was fine and dandy, but I had seen the direction the emerald had went to, and followed. Once he reached the obvious impact zone, not too far away from where they scattered he thought, but what had him stunned was what had got a hold of it.

Standing in the crater where the emerald had landed, was a tall, taller than Eggman, bipedal, angular machine that almost looked like a fighter jet with arms and legs, a machine that reminded him of metal sonic for some reason. It was difficult to tell its color in the moonlight, but I could see its glowing red eye. Shadow, who had gotten here earlier, was demanding it hand over the chaos emerald, only to be basically told off by it. Despite the fact that it held no weapons, Sonic could clearly see that it was a war machine, and a good one at that, even putting Metal Sonic to shame.

However, when Shadow launched a chaos spear, Sonic was at least expecting a shield of some kind. What he didn't expect, was for the machine to not move even an inch. The chaos spear struck full force, and did nothing, not even a single mark. The machine tilted its head, and suddenly brought up its right arm, activating an energy blade and made a slashing motion. A wave of energy was released from it, closing the distance between it and Shadow in seconds. Shadow easily jumped up and over it, as the blade passed through where he was, and went through several trees like tissue paper.

POV switch

If Shadow was pissed before, now he was outraged. This machine not only took the Chaos Emerald, but also insulted him, and appeared unfazed from the chaos spear. The machine then launched an attack of its own. While relatively easy to dodge, it cut down several trees behind me, showing it would have been bad to be hit by it. The machine then spoke "Not bad, not many can dodge a blade wave so easily." It then turned to leave, saying "However, we'll continue this later, for I have other things to do." Thrusters mounted on its back and legs fired, lifting it off. The boosters suddenly charged, and blasted out, sending the machine past het speed of sound in seconds.

Shadow went to chase after it, when Sonic jumped in the way, saying "Hey shadow, whose your friend?" pointing at the quickly diminishing dot that was the machine. I gave him a death glare, before replying "That thing, is not my friend, now get out of my way." Sonic stepped in front of me, saying "Now hold on their Shadow, you have some explaining to do." I sighed, before saying "Fine, if it will get you to leave me alone. What do you want to know?"

POV switch

As I rocketed away, I noticed a difference between the bio signatures of Sonic and Shadow, but I would look into it later. As I passed over a desert after a few hours, the sun having come up, I came upon a massive graveyard, not a true graveyard, but a graveyard nonetheless. It was a massive junk yard, full of damaged, destroyed, or abandoned robots and machines. I deactivated my over boosters, and landed in the middle of it. I activated my EN scanner, searching for any energy fields still active. I came up with a surprising number of hits, and headed towards the strongest one, one that sat at the top of a pile, and looked very familiar to a certain blue hedgehog. I searched through data I had gathered on Eggman and hacked from his own computer systems without notice, and came up with a name for the mechanical being before me; Metal Sonic.

I found that after failing to defeat Sonic for the last time, having been given one more chance after Metal Sonic tried to take over the world, Dr. Eggman had decided that Metal Sonic was no longer worth the effort, and merely tossed him here to rust and decay. The fact that Metal Sonic had shown free will, made no difference on his decision, and that angered me. No entity (with the exception of the Didact and the Gravemind from my past experiences) should have to face the slow and painful death the Metal Sonic had been sentenced to. I scanned his body for any sign of 'life' as it were, and could see that despite his body being disabled, missing his left leg below the knee, right arm below the elbow, and parts of his head, his AI matrix was still running strong. I activated my power transfer system, and a small mechanical tendril extended to his head from my hand, and began transferring power.

POV switch

Unit: SC-2 Rebooting…Reboot complete, bringing system online…unknown system connected, initiating emergency start up system…Start up complete

I opened up my photoreceptors, data input flowing through my damaged frame, and I could see a large metallic machine standing in front of him, with a small tendril from its hand snaking its way to my head. I moved my right arm up to pry it away, only to realize that I didn't have a right arm anymore, not from the elbow down. I moved my left arm then, but before I could pry the tendril off, it spoke, mind to mind "_I wouldn't do that if I were you, for that is the only thing powering you right now._" I stopped moving, putting my arm back in position, and performed a full system sweep, and came to the conclusion that it was right, the energy was flowing into him from it. Metal Sonic said "_Who are you, and why am I here at this junk yard?_" Metal Sonic heard an electronic sigh, and then heard "_I am Strayed and_ _I'm afraid, Metal Sonic, that you have been abandoned by your creator, along with all of these machines here. This has angered me, for you are a near perfect machine, almost as powerful as me, only limited your weapons technology." The machine turned its angular head towards the left, and then continued "I will repair you to the best of my capabilities, but before I do that, I ask you this. If you are able to kill Sonic, then what will you do after that?"_

Metal Sonic ran simulation after simulation to come up with an answer, but they all ended up with the same conclusion; Metal Sonic would have no purpose, and would then be forever lost. Metal Sonic thought it over, running through countless situations, before answering "_I don't know what I would do. I could return to the creator, or try to become my ultimate form, but I truly don't know."_ Metal Sonic noticed dozens of the same tendrils pulling parts from the surrounding junk, and was amazed as they broke into even smaller and smaller tendrils, taking everything in his grasp apart into small pieces.

Pieces of armor that was missing were built, as was a replacement arm and leg for his damaged ones. Strayed then said "_While the repairs I make will be nearly perfect, even I cannot match the pace and speed of a Huragok. What I would give to have at least 2 with me right now._"He turned his attention back to me and then said "_Anyway, the only thing I can't make right now is your power plant, and the only one who has remaining blue prints of it is you. I know you won't let me into your mind fully, but I have a proposal. I'll let you roam my mind, and I'll get the blueprints for your power core. Do you accept?_" I ran all known possible outcomes and situations, and answered "_Yes, I accept, as long as you ONLY get those blueprints._" Strayed then opened up his mind and I slowly crept in, and truly realized how vast his mind was compared to mine. I sensed him reach into my mind, grab the blue prints, and leave, immediately grabbing the required materials from the scrapped machines around us. Metal Sonic focused his attention on the memories of Strayed, and began to read through them. After reading through them 3 times, I came to the realization that this being, Strayed, had once been an organic being, a human, and after reading the clock on the memories, realized that this being, this AI was older then almost everyone on the planet.

POV switch

A small part of me watched Metal Sonics activities, while the majority of my mind was on the task of fixing such a powerful machine. Metal Sonic, when fully restored, would be able to easily keep pace with me, even out maneuver me in some cases. But, the biggest weakness that Metal Sonic had was that the material that made up his armor, was, while strong, flimsy compared to my own. After finishing the power core, I said to him while he sat stunned "_Metal Sonic, now that you have seen into my memories, would you like to be follow me, in my quest as it were, to find my reason to exist. On the way, we can find a purpose for you, one that you decide on, not anyone else._" Metal Sonic retreated back to his body, and replied "_Yes Strayed, I will join you on your quest. But what am I to do with the prime directive to kill Sonic?_"

I put in the finishing touches, and powered up his reactor, putting it in its compartment, and closed up all gaps. I replied "_That my friend is quite simple. While it can't be deleted, for the prime directive is what makes you yourself, you can ignore it, or even block it if you wish. However, whichever way you decide, just remember, it will always be there in your system, so you will have to appease it once in a while._" Once Metal Sonics body fully powered up, the red eyes came back online, and I retracted my tendrils. He then crouched and bowed, saying with his voice "What is your command, Lord Strayed?" I stood up to my full height, and replied "First order; don't call me lord, or master, or any of that sort. While I might be more powerful, that doesn't make me your better. Second order, is I want to call you something rather than Metal Sonic, as I know you loath being a copy. I was thinking along the lines of just calling you Metal, rather than your full name. What do you think?" Metal Sonic stood up, now realizing how big Strayed actually was, before nodding yes.

I continued saying "Now, the third thing is that we need to make allies. By that, I mean robotic allies. Metal, what do you see around us?" Metal looked around, and replied "We are in the middle of a junk yard sir." I turned and said "Follow me please." And turned towards the center of the junk yard, walking. I continued "Not only are we in a junk yard, but in one of Eggman's junk yards, and a massive one at that." Once in the center, I turned to him, saying "Follow me." as I activated my boosters, and ascended up into the sky. Once about 1000 feet high, I waited for Metal, who showed up after a second. I then said "Now, look around you." Metal looked at the ground below, and was stunned. The massive junk yard was truly massive, spanning a 5 mile diameter, and piled high with mountains of parts, machines, weapons, even other robots such as himself. The sheer amount of it was astounding, and now Metal Sonic knew where all those broken and destroyed machines went to after a fight with sonic.

Metal turned towards Strayed, and asked "What do you plan to do with all of this?" I turned and if I could have grinned, I would have as I said "I plan on bringing as many of your brethren back online as possible, and with all of these parts, will make a ship that we can call home." Metal sonic looked back down, and asked "Shall we get started?"

Unknown to either of them, the God of Destruction known as Chaos, was preparing to wend Strayed a gift, one that he will be surprised by.

**Authors Note: Alright, second chapter done, please review to tell me your opinions, suggestions, likes & dislikes about it, ideas, etc.**

**Anyway, just to tell anyone that thinks Shadows chaos spear (which was a rather weak one at that) would have done something, I'll reiterate the armors only actual weaknesses. Only the heat of the sun can actually heat the metal that makes up Strayed's outer shell, and even then it has to be heated for over a minute before it starts to melt. The only weapons that can actually cut through the armor like paper are the blade beam weapons that the Forunners used and hard light blades, and those don't exist in the sonic universe. Not yet, anyway.**

**However, for anyone who thinks that Strayed is overpowered, even with the superb protection that Strayed has, constant impacts and weapons attacks will eventually damage, and with enough, destroy him. However, the only ones that could damage him right now are Shadow, Sonic, Omega (with enough firepower), Knuckles (with enough attacks) and Eggman, with his massive army of machines (they would eventually damage Strayed, but it would take allot of weapons). However, Sonic does have one weapon at his disposal that can harm Strayed with little effort. That is Excalibur, or his more appropriate name, Caliburn. It, being able to cut through ANYTHING, can cut through Strayeds armor with the same level ease of a Forunner blade beam weapon.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be more focused on other characters; I will try to incorporate as much sonic stuff as possible in this fic. You'll see what I mean next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Chapter 3 is here, and I hope you guys like it. This chapter will be more about the other characters and what they're doing than what Strayed is doing. Also, please, please, please review. I want to know what you people are thinking.**

"_Thoughts, Code Speech"_

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech"**

**The Strayed**

**Chapter 3: What goes around comes around…**

While Strayed and Metal were searching the junk yard for any machines that still worked, Chaos was busy with getting a gift for them. Two specifically, but a gift nonetheless, and had finally completed his gift. Chaos pulled them through inter-dimensional space, then reached for Strayeds mind and said "**Strayed, I have a gift for you, one that I think you will like.**" Strayed looked behind him as a portal opened up, allowing two Huragok through, followed by a massive mobile Sentinel production factory. Chaos could sense that if Strayed could look surprised, he would be right now. The Huragok immediately introduced them, while the mobile Sentinel production factory just levitated in the air. Chaos laughed to himself, as he went back to the god's realm, and watched.

POV switch

Sonic stood in front of shadow, and replied "So, basically the reason you laid low while Dark Gaia was about was because you were afraid of it." Shadow nodded, and Sonic immediately fell to the ground laughing. Shadow grew a tick mark on his head, and said "Yeah, yeah, what about it." Shadow turned to leave, when Sonic said "You, Shadow, were scared of something. Ha, nice one, I would have thought you would have faced me at least at some point while Dark Gaia was out." Shadow turned towards Sonic to see him giving him that shit eating grin of his. Shadow replied "You really want to be beat up today don't you." Sonic's grin grew even wider and said catch you later, Shadow." He then turned around and sped off into the distance, Leaving Shadow to his thoughts.

POV switch

While being a lone Guardian could be, well, lonely sometimes, it could also be exciting sometimes too. Knuckles was having a fun time juggling rocks while he waited for Tikal to answer him. The day before, something strange had been going on with the Master Emerald, namely it had been changing colors, briefly flashing all colors of the rainbow, before suddenly losing power for a few seconds, and then went back to normal. This caused some worry in Knuckles, who knew that the only time it did that was when something had happened. So now, Knuckles waited for Tikal to answer, and wouldn't you know it, she decides to pop up right in front of him. This caused Knuckles to leap backwards in surprise, follow by Tikal giggling from his reaction. Knuckles then said "What was that for!" Tikal giggled again, and replied "Just for the fun of it. But, you had a question didn't you."

Knuckles clamed himself, and asked "Yesterday, the Master Emerald acted strange, any particular reason why?" Tikal turned to the master Emerald and said "Yesterday, Chaos, decided to bring a great warrior from another dimension, with the other gods approval of course. The brief loss of power was when the warrior, whose name is Strayed, was pulled from his dimension into ours." She turned back to him with a smile, saying "Anything else?" Knuckles crossed his arms and said "No, that was all." Tikal then said "Alright, see you later." and disappeared from sight. Knuckles looked at the Master Emerald, and thought "_Well, let's hope this 'warrior' doesn't cause trouble._"

POV switch

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or known as Eggman, sat in the control room of his newest Egg Carrier, seeing as the first one was destroyed by Sonic and the second one by Chaos. Eggman thought to himself "_Oh what to do today. Should I gather the emeralds and try to conquer the world again, or should I try to eliminate Sonic first._" One of his robotic assistants, Decoe, whom had been reactivated along with Bocoe, came in and said "Dr, we have a situation." Eggman turned to him and said "Yes, what is it?" Decoe activated one of his T.V. screens, bringing up a view of the main scrap dump in the middle of the Sahara desert. Decoe continued "There appears to be a Machine in there that is building something from all the scrap metal there, Sir."

Eggman could clearly see from the satellite feed, a black machine, taking apart different machines, but what had his attention the most was the fact that Metal Sonic was apparently rebuilt. Eggman could also see a large, blocky, angular vessel of some kind in the middle of the Junk yard, with what appeared to be a frame being built around it. Eggman replied "Alright, prep the Egg Carrier for departure lets go see what our new 'friend' is doing." Decoe saluted, saying "Yes Sir." and exited the command center. Eggman looked at the screen, pondering the events to come.

POV switch

Tails was, without a doubt, the smartest person that Sonic knew, aside from Eggman, so Sonic decided to pay him a visit, hoping he knew what this machine calling itself 'Strayed' was. As he ran across the ground at blinding speeds, Sonic reveled in the feeling of running faster than the speed of sound, while keeping an eye on where he was going. Once at tails workshop, he skidded to a halt, and yelled out "Hey tails, are you in there?" Tails opened up his workshop, and said "Hi Sonic, what cha up to?" Sonic walked in, replying "Not much, just running around, but I have a question to ask you." Tails closed the door, and said "Ask away." I sat on his couch, and said "Well, earlier last night, I met a strange machine that took the purple chaos emerald. Shadow had come out of hiding, and confronted it for it. The machine, basically told him off before flying away. I was wondering if you knew anything about." Tails stood, thinking, before replying "Well, I don't know anything about a machine like that, but Knuckles called earlier, saying that a warrior had been brought from another dimension by chaos, call 'Strayed'." Sonic thought for a moment, and said "Well, they could be one and the same. If this 'Strayed' is the warrior that Knuckles was talking about, then we know it's not one of Eggman's machines." Sonic thought to himself "_This just got a whole lot more interesting._"

**Authors Note: Alright, third chapter done, hope you guys liked it. The next chapter will be more about my OC, and you'll see what he was doing to the Sentinel Production factory. It will also feature Eggman and other characters. For anyone who doesn't know what the Sentinel Production Factory is, basically it's a large, factory that can fly, and create sentinels very, very quickly. If you want to know what it looks like, look it up on Halopedia and you'll see. Anyway, I know this one was a little short, but the next one will be a lot longer. And again, please review, I want feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Alright, chapter 4 is here. Please Read and Review, tell me your thoughts, opinions, ideas, suggestions, etc.**

"_Thoughts, Code Speech"_

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech"**

**The Strayed**

**Chapter 4: Hear comes Dr. Eggman.**

Metal Sonic had seen many things, but he had never seen anything like the creatures known as Huragok. Strayed had told him that the Huragok were not technically alive, but they still operated like living organisms. They still needed to be fed, but other than that, they would constantly keep fixing and repairing anything, both mechanical and organic, that they could get their 'tentacles' on. The two that Chaos had brought them, were named Perfect Density, and Lighter than Some. Strayed immediately put them to work, having them, along with a virtual army of constructs he called 'Sentinels', build a series of cross braces and support struts, on the ship he called a 'Sentinel Production Factory'. He showed Metal Sonic a diagram of what the finished ship would look like, and Metal Sonic was impressed with the design. It looked like a submarine, with the SPF making up the majority of the back of it. A long haul was extended from the SPF, along with 4 wings coming off the sides in an X formation.

As of right now, Strayed was going around and reactivating robots that still had their AI matrix intact, and had revived the Tails Doll, Robo Knuckles, and was in the process of rebuilding Unit SC-1, or otherwise known as Silver Sonic. The majority of Silver Sonic had been rebuilt, but Strayed made a couple of additions to it. He added a multi directional jet turbine, which would allow Silver Sonic limited flight capabilities, and would allow him to dodge homing attacks. Silver Sonic would still retain its basic spin dash attack, but was also given a range attack. Strayed had put in each hand a belt fed 5mm machine gun, with a 500 round drum in his chest, totaling 250 rounds for each gun. After the repairs were complete, Strayed began activating him. Once powered on, Silver Sonic said "Unit SC-1, operating at maximum efficiency. What is your command, Commander Strayed?"

Strayed stood up to his full height, and said "Unit SC-1, your new designation will be Chrome, and you will follow the command of Unit SC-2." Strayed turned towards the west, and said "My long range radar has picked up a large ship on approach. Prepare for conflict." All of a sudden, a pair of large machines formed up around Strayed, and followed him as he left towards the incoming ship. The machines had a large forward facing energy shield, and had 2 pairs of arms, 2 small and 2 large. Strayed called them 'Sentinel Enforcers'.

POV switch

Strayed flew towards the incoming bogey, while interfacing with the SPFs weapons systems, just in case. Not many things can survive a conflict with me and two Sentinel Enforcers. I went through my list of weapons I had at my disposal, and decided to show this bogey what assault armor could do if it was hostile.

POV switch

Dr. Ivo Robotnik, or Eggman, as he was called by everyone else, sat in his control center of his Egg Carrier, and poured over the information. Over the past hour, the newcomer had rebuilt Tails Doll, Robo Knuckles, and had just finished rebuilding Silver Sonic at a speed that surpassed even Tails at repairing things. The machine suddenly started flying towards him along with 2 strange constructs close behind. Eggman began activating his weapons systems on the Egg Carrier, and got in his Egg mobile, and headed out to meet this new machine.

Once above his Egg Carrier, Eggman used a set of binoculars to get a visual. Once in visual range, Eggman said "Oh oh ho, what have we here, something new. What have you been doing to my machines, newcomer?" The machine came to a stop about 100 meters away, and replied in a monotone voice "They are no longer your machines, nor are they mine. They follow me, because of your abandonment." Eggman was starting to get angry, but replied "What, how dare you, you think you can just waltz in and take my machines, and what are you anyway?" The machine replied "I, I am Strayed, and I am a 03 AALIYAH model assault mech, and I can and will." Eggman ordered "Decoe, Bocoe, fire all weapons at this hunk of junk!"

With a mighty flash, the main cannons of the Egg Carrier fired, sending missiles, cannon shells, and laser beams at the target. In a split second, a large golden shield surrounded Strayed, and the resulting explosions around it destroyed the two machines behind it, but after the smoke cleared, showed a perfectly intact Strayed. Strayed said "My turn." and blasted towards the egg carrier, leaving Eggman behind in his egg mobile.

POV switch

I blasted towards Eggman's ship, and landed on the main deck. I quickly activated my shield around me, and initiated my assault armor attack. After filling the space around me with the super charged ionized particles, I released the shield, letting the particles blast outwards in a sphere, resulting in a 300 meter blast of ionized particles. The results of said explosion were impressive, vaporizing most of Eggman's ship, and letting the rest fall down in small explosions.

POV switch

Eggman was confounded, having just watched his latest egg carrier, be destroyed by a single blast from this 'Strayed'. Decoe and Bocoe flew up to him in the bridges escape pod, saying "Doctor, we need to leave, right now!" Before flying off, Eggman yelled at Strayed "This won't be the last you see of me, you'll see."

POV switch

I watched as Eggman flew away, and turned back towards the junk yard. As I flew back to it, I thought to myself "_Jeeze, I didn't know my assault armor was THAT powerful. I was expecting to damage it, but not obliterate it! It did that to the flood every time, but it was designed to destroy organic material, not metal. Guess I'm just that powerful._" I landed, and Metal walked up to me saying "Impressive, not many things can destroy an Egg Carrier in one blow, I'm impressed." I watched as the Huragok and sentinels were building the outer haul, when TD asked "What was that?" I turned to him and replied "That, was assault armor my friend." TD said "Wow!" and I could see the gears, literally turning in his head. Just like the real tails, the Tails Doll was extremely smart, but had a major weakness in his robotic frame. While it could fly and move around pretty quickly, it was not meant for actual combat, and its doll like movements could be easily predicted. The fact that its main power source was exposed didn't help it either. However, Strayed could see a mental genius inside it, and saw fit to fix him and add some upgrades. The material that made up TD's skin was an extremely tough polycarbonate, making him strong and still somewhat fast.

The ship was coming along nicely, and all Strayed had to do was wait for it to be completed, so long as there wasn't any more distractions.

POV switch

Shadow skated along, having gotten a hold of one of the emeralds, towards where he sensed another emerald. He could clearly see that he was heading towards a desert, and the only thing that Shadow could think of that was in this particular desert was Eggman's personal junk yard. Upon reaching the top of a sand dune, Shadow could see the junk yard. He could also clearly see a ship floating above it, with what looked like drones attaching pieces of armor. Shadow used chaos control, and appeared above the ship. As Shadow looked around, he saw the machine that took the purple emerald. Shadow immediately blasted towards him, and landed a few feet in front of him. Shadow said "You and me have some unfinished business." The machines eye narrowed, and said "Ah, so you're Shadow, I believe. Well, you'll have to excuse me, but I'm a little busy right now, but if you want to be beat so badly so soon, then fine." Shadow took up a fighting position, and Strayed boosted towards him, and the fight was on.

**Authors note: Well, that's a rap people. I'm sure you guys can guess what happens on the next chapter. Again, a little shorter than the first two, but the next one will be longer, I promise. If you have any questions, pm me or ask me in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: All right, chapter five is here, hope you guys like it.

"_Thoughts, Code Speech_"

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech**"

**The Strayed**

Chapter 5: Opening up a can of whoop ass...

Shadow immediately used chaos control to evade Strayed, and attacked with a homing attack. Strayed retaliated, by back handing Shadow away, and said "Please, you'll have to do better than that." Stayed boosted up, and over boosted away from the junk yard, saying "Try and keep up." Shadow used chaos control, and appeared beside Strayed, who was away from the junk yard by now, and yelled out "Chaos Blast!" The spherical blast of energy slammed Strayed towards the ground. Strayed activated his boosters to slow down, and told shadow "Not bad, but you call that an attack. This is an attack."

A bubble like shield appeared around Strayed, and the Shadow could see the air inside being churned with energy. The shield lowered, and the energized particles blasted out in an explosion. Shadow chaos controlled away, and appeared above Strayed. Shadow could see the blast radius, about 150 meters, and in that blast radius the sand around Strayed had been turned to glass. Shadow thought to himself "_Damn, was that a blast. How can a machine put out such power, without a chaos emerald?_" Shadow saw a staff like weapons appear in Strayed's hands, as he said "Alright, time to get serious."

POV switch

I brought for a Z-999 close combat weapons system, or otherwise known as a Hard Light Staff. One of the most powerful melee weapons in the Forunners arsenal, it was the weapon that allowed the Didact to defeat me in combat that long time ago. The weapon itself had three forms, allowing three different attack styles depending on the situation. I am currently using the first and easiest form to use, the staff form. The staff form is made up of a large 6 foot staff with 1 foot had light blades on the ends. I boosted up to his position in the blink of an eye, and swung at him in a sweeping attack. He teleported away, and spin dashed towards me. I retaliated, knocking him away with the flat side of one of the blades. I then boosted towards him again, intent on bashing him with my blade, when he teleported again, and smashed into my side. I knocked him away again, and transformed my staff into its second form.

The second form of the Z-999 close combat weapons system, is similar to the first form, but one of the blades is only about ½ of a foot long, and the other end is shaped into a scythe, with a blunt end on the on the other side of the blade. This configuration is used usually to destroy more heavily armored targets, but can be extremely deadly in the right hand. One modification I made to it is a gravity impulse drive added in the blunt end of the scythe, allowing me to smash things apart with one attack. I proceeded to attack Shadow, slashing this way and that way, but he always managed to dodge every attack, either by teleporting away, or by attacking with various chaos attacks. After a few bouts of this, I decided to amp things up a little bit, and transformed the Z-999 into its third and most destructive form.

The third form is the hardest and most destructive form to use, and only the most well trained Prometheans were allowed to use it. The scythe would transform into a mace like head, with hard light spikes sticking out, and the gravity impulse drive was increased in power, and the staff part would split into tiny segments held together by hard light chains. This arrangement allowed me to swing the head at targets up to 50 feet away, allowing me a very destructive range attack. I swung it at blinding speeds, catching shadow by surprise and smashing him back a bit. I turned and swung it again, but he dodged it this time and grabbed a hold of it. He then yanked on it, and ripped the head off. I tossed the staff away, and said "Alright, this is getting old; time to finish this." I then activated my hyper mode, and began attacking.

(Another system explanation) Hyper mode is a power mode, in which all of my systems are super charged in combination with the activation of a slipspace crystal, allowing me to move and react at speeds that made it look as if I was teleporting. This power surge made me think and react at the thousands of a second, and move far faster than normal (which was still pretty fast). Using the slipspace crystal, and my super charged boosters, I would dip into slipspace very briefly, and transcend space. I could then move at the speed of light, faster even, but the hyper mode came with a glaring flaw. The sheer amount of power flowing through my systems combined with the high speed movement, created a massive amount of heat in my systems. In the cold vacuum, I could maintain hyper mode for several minutes, but in the heat of the desert, I could only maintain it for about 30 seconds. (Alright, explanation over)

I appeared next to him, and punched him sideways, sending him flying. I reappeared and caught him, flinging him up into the air. I reappeared next to him and punched him different ways. Once the timer reached 25 seconds, I gave him an upper cut, and then reappeared above him, doing a double hand slam on him, sending him rocketing to the ground. I appeared next to him, the 30 second timer up, as vents opened up on my armor, and released the excess heat, filling the surrounding air with steam. I walked up to him as he struggled to get up, still amazed at the fact he was still alive, and said "With me as the victor, I claim my prize, that other emerald you have." Shadow, who was attempting to rise up, said "Chaos…" when I kicked him, sending the emerald away from him. I walked over to it, and picked it up, when I heard the sound of a plane. I turned to see a primitive red biplane, with a yellow anthromorphic fox at the controls, and Sonic on top of it.

POV switch

If Metal Sonic wasn't already impressed by Strayed, he certainly was now. Not only was Strayed able to survive a chaos blast, but he had a very intriguing weapon at his disposal. Not only could he do a blast like attack, which could apparently consume an Egg Carrier in one blast, but he had a weapon that could change forms. It being a staff like weapon that could, either become a double bladed staff, a scythe, or an extremely powerful energy mace. And when his energy output went up by a factor of 10, he became untraceable, making it hard for even Metal Sonics systems to keep track of him. However, Metal Sonic could see that after 30 seconds, Strayed stopped using his hyper mode, that he had produced a massive amount of heat, being released through vents in his armor. The temperature around Strayed became close to 1000 degrees, showing the heat buildup inside him. However, a radar contact caught his attention, and Metal Sonic could see Sonic inbound on the Tornado. His prime directive to kill Sonic made itself known, but Metal Sonic pushed it away, and flew after Strayed.

POV switch

Sonic could clearly see Shadow down and out, and could finally get a good look at the robot that he met the day before. It was colored black, and Sonic could clearly see that it was a menacing robot, more menacing than most of Eggman's robots. It reached down and grabbed another chaos emerald, the green one, and turned towards them. Sonic jumped down and landed a few feet from it, and said "Well well, look who's here. So we meet again, and I have to ask something; who, and what are you?" The robot put the green emerald in a compartment in its thigh, and said "I, I am Strayed, and I am a 03 AALIYAH model assault mech. Now, what are you doing here, Sonic?" Sonic raised his eyebrow and replied "Well, if you're Strayed, then are you the one that Chaos brought here from another dimension?"

Strayed nodded, saying "Yes, I am indeed from another dimension, one that had been full of war for a long, long time." Metal Sonic flew up next to Strayed. When Sonic saw this, he immediately yelled "You!" and got in a ready position. Strayed stepped in front of Metal Sonic, saying "Hold on their, Sonic; Metal here is with me, not Eggman." Sonic relaxed a hair, and said "Are you sure? Metal Sonic over there over there has acted on his own before." You could almost hear Strayed sigh, as he replied "Yes, he's with me, for I'm the one that rebuilt him after your last battle with him." Sonic relaxed for the most part, and said "Alright, but I do want to know what you're doing with the chaos emeralds."

Strayed pulled out the green one, and said "I'm merely studying them, for they are very intriguing. A gem stone that has unimaginable power, depending on the user, is something that I've never encountered before. I wish to study them, but I myself have no use for them." Strayed then picked up Shadow, and handed him to Sonic, saying "Here, take him." Tails, who had now landed behind Sonic, walked up and said "Whoa, your quite the machine if I do say so myself." Strayed turned to him, replying "Well, I was designed to be the most powerful and most efficient killing machine possible." Strayed began walking back to the junk yard, but stopped and tossed the green chaos emerald to Sonic, saying "Here, take it. I already have one. Also, I will contact you to fully explain myself and why I am here, but until then, tootles." Strayed then boosted towards the junk yard, with Metal Sonic close behind. Sonic and Tails looked at each other, thinking "_A machine that can beat Shadow, now that's amazing._"

**Authors Note: Well, chapter 5 is done, and please tells me anything that I can do to improve, or suggest things, forward ideas, etc.**

**Anyhow, before I get people telling me Shadow couldn't have been beaten so fast and so easily, I'll tell you all this. Shadow, despite being the 'Ultimate Life Form', is not invincible, nothing is. Also, he only had ONE chaos emerald, the green one to be exact. And my OC, Strayed, can take on whole planets if he wanted to. Anyway, please don't hate me for this, but Shadow isn't ALL powerful, but he is pretty strong and fast. As stated above, send me anything that you guys will think will improve or make my story better, TTFN,**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 6, hope you guys like it. Anyway, I might possibly lose the internet here in a month or to, we'll just have to see. Hopefully not, but with the economy the way it is, we might have to cut some things.**

"_Thoughts, Code Speech_"

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech**"

**The Strayed**

**Chapter 6: Story telling time…**

After a week of building and the converting of materials, the new ship, now called the _Lone Interceptor_, sat over the almost completely gone junk yard, the now multiple Huragok (having made more of themselves) gone through and converted all the metal into a form of liquid that was stored in tanks, to be used later, and a whole crew of machines now inside the ship. The final bits and pieces of anything in the junk yard were being recovered, and Metal Sonic was in the process of going through a data packet I went to him, mainly about my history and my capabilities, but nothing weapons related. The ship, which looked like a sword almost, was now a good 1.2 kilometers long, and was armed with an array of weapons that could make even a Forunner Fortress-class vessel do a double take.

Currently, until all of the weapons are added, the _Lone Interceptor_ has a very powerful armament consisting of 100 micro missile pods, with a total of 10,000 micro missiles, with all of the pods on extendable turrets to allow multi directional fire. The micro missiles, the ones used by Omer's scatter missile launchers, while they are fast and have good explosive power; they lack the agility that most other missiles had. This was overcome with their speed, but at range could be dodged. The _Lone Interceptor_ also had 60 pods of the more maneuverable but slower AS missiles. With 30 missiles each, the _Lone Interceptor_ had a total of 1800 AS missiles.

However, the main weapons were far more powerful. In each side of the 'hilt' of the ship, was a long range particle beam cannon, similar to the one mounted in my chest, but much larger. The ship has had a large armament of medium range PROCYON model HI-Laser cannons, giving it a good range of attack options. But, its most powerful weapon is a weapon that the Forunners even feared, something that could defeat almost every Forunner ship in one shot. That weapon is the Ehrenberg anti-satellite cannon, mounted inside the 'blade' of the ship. The massive kojima cannon could hit targets at ranges that outclassed even some Forunner weapons. The only real downside to it, besides using radioactive material as ammo, is the extremely long charge time. First models had a charge time of 5 minutes or longer, but the one mounted in the _Lone Interceptor_ has a charge time of one minute.

The general shape of the _Lone Interceptor_ was in the shape of a medium sword, with a stylized hilt and handle. The SPF made up the most of the center of the ship, giving it a uniform shape. The ship could practically face anything and come out on top, with its armament.

I stood in the Command Center, inside the SPF that made up the center of the ship. I activated communications, and contacted Tails, sending him a message saying "Greetings, Miles Prower Tails, as I told Sonic in our last meeting, I would meet with you and explain myself. I wish to meet you at the floating island you call 'Angel Island', to do so. Bring anyone you think should here this, and be prepared for a long talk." I then turned to Metal Sonic, who had walked up to me, and said "Alright, I'll go meet Sonic and company at Angel Island. I want you to stay here, and finish preparations. Are we clear?" Metal nodded, replying "Yes sir, Commander Strayed." I turned and exited the Command Center, exiting the ship, and heading towards Angel Island. As I activated my boosters, a powerful mind touched my mind, saying "**Warrior, when you are done with meeting with Sonic and company, come meet me at the tip of the mountain south of Angel Island. There, I wish to have a…meeting of sorts.**" in a feminine voice. It then broke contact, leaving me to my thoughts.

POV switch

While Tails had many strange days in his life, not many could rank up to today. Earlier today, I had gotten a message from the machine that called itself Strayed. The message went as follows "Greetings, Miles Prower Tails, as I told Sonic in our last meeting, I would meet with you and explain myself. I wish to meet you at the floating island you call 'Angel Island', to do so. Bring anyone you think should here this, and be prepared for a long talk." I then went out, with Sonic, and gathered the others, and headed for Angel Island. I called ahead to Knuckles, letting him know what was going on and to expect us there. On the way there, we spotted object a few miles out, heading towards Angel Island. Amy, sitting behind me in the X-Tornado, asked "Is that him?" pointing at the incoming object. Tails zoomed in, answering "Yes, that's him. Pretty cool looking, don't you think?" Amy took a good look at it, and replied "Yes, it sure does; it looks better than any of Eggman's crummy old robots."

Both Sonic and company and Strayed landed on the Island at the same time, and while Sonic and company disembarked from their vehicles, Strayed went to the Master Emerald shrine, and waited for them.

POV switch

Knuckles stood near the shrine, watching the newcomer like a hawk. When Tails had called, telling me the warrior known as Strayed was coming here to explain himself, I wasn't expecting a menacing 10 foot tall machine. Said machine was just standing, waiting for Sonic and company to arrive, and its silence made Knuckles suspicious. Knuckles had seen many fighting machines in his life, many of them quite menacing and powerful, but few looked as menacing as this one. Its angled chest and multitude of angular armor pieces made it look as if it was built to kill. Its multi eyed head also made its glare look even more menacing than any of Eggman's robots, even Metal Sonic. What irritated Knuckles about it the most though, was that it didn't say anything, just sat still, like a statue?

POV switch

While many would not want to get Knuckles irritated, Strayed could care less. So long as the echidna didn't prove hostile, I would have no problem with him. My mind moving at speeds that would make even the fastest super computer on this planet seem slow in comparison; this allowed me to process data like no other being. However, even with this processing power, I couldn't make sense of the energy flowing off the so called Master Emerald. Its energy readings were similar to the Chaos emerald in my chest, but different as well, working on a different frequency.

My sensors showed Sonic and company heading this way, and I stood waiting. Once they arrived, I said "Welcome, Sonic and friends, I thank you for coming." I turned to them, and said "Before we begin, I would like to know your names please." Sonic replied "Well, you know my name already, but I'm Sonic the hedgehog, nice to meet you." Tails walked up, saying "Hello, my name is Miles Prower, but most people just call me Tails." Amy walked up next, saying "Hi, my name is Amy Rose, nice to meet you." Cream and Cheese walked up, saying "Hi mister, my names is Cream, and this is Cheese." Cheese said "Chow, chow." Knuckles said "Well, my name is Knuckles." Shadow stood at the back of the group, puffing with anger, and said "You already know my name, machine." Rouge, standing near Omega, said "Hello, darling, my name is Rouge." Omega was next, saying "E-123 Omega reporting, indentify yourself and your intentions." Princess Sally walked up with Bunnie and said "Hello, my name is Sally, this is Bunnie Rabbot." Bunnie replied "Hello suguh."

With all of them done, I then said "Greetings to you all." I turned fully to them, saying "While I don't remember my real name, I go by Strayed. Any questions yet." When no one spoke, I continued "No, good." A small device appeared from my chest, and floated in front of them, and created a bright flash. When the flash disappeared, it looked like we had been transported to a large, blue bubble. Strayed spoke "Here, I will be able to show you my history. Some parts of it I will leave out, for my own safety I'm sure you can understand, but for the most part what I am about to show you is a history of my memories, those that I remember anyway."

Normal POV

Within the blue sphere, Strayed began showing them some of his memories, starting with the battle at Charum Hakkor, Strayed's defeat at the hands of the Didact. They were shocked to see his human form, which was tall, muscular, and covered in scars. They were then shown him, standing before a large angular device, as it fired a blue beam of light into him, and watched him get composed. They were then shown a machine, Strayed, as it was commanded by the Didact to fight something they had never seen before, something that Strayed simply called the flood. Even Shadow, who had not shown much emotion, was shocked at what he saw, as a human was consumed by the flood. Strayed then showed them how he got here, and then they were blinded by a bright light. When the light cleared, they were back on Angel Island, in front of the Master emerald.

POV switch

Strayed watched, waiting for the questions that was about to ensue. When I could see that everyone was still thinking on what I had shown them, I said "I see that it will take time for you to understand everything. I will meet you again, in due time." As I turned to leave, E-123 Omega said "Entity Strayed is all of this true?" I turned slightly, saying "Yes, it is all true, for I have nothing to gain from lying." I then flew off, leaving them to their thoughts.

I flew off to where the entity told me, and landed on the tip of the mountain. I could see the sun going down, and then heard "**So, the great warrior appears. You, my friend, are an interesting being, and have the gods in an uproar from you being here.**"I turned to see a tall, dark skinned female reptilian creature with dark purple hair, and flaming tentacles flowing behind her. I said "Who are you, and why has my appearance here cause and uproar with 'gods'? She walked up to me, caressing my chest, and saying "**My my, aren't we the strait forward one.**" She backed up a step, and said "**Well, to answer your question, I go by many names, Devil, Satin, Death, but my most common one around here is Dark Gaia. And to answer your second question...**"

She did a twirl, and a stool appeared under her as she sat down "**...you were brought here without HIS permission, but Chaos does many things without his permission.**" She stroked her chin, giving me a devilish smirk, saying "**In fact, the only reasons you haven't been sent back to your world is because I decided to keep you hear.**" She stood up, walking around me in the moonlight, saying "**Had you been here a few weeks ago, you could have seen me at the height of my power. But, I'm not here to discuss myself to you. Ne I'm here to discuss you.**" She Stopped in front of me, saying "**One of the biggest things I do is explore people's deepest, darkest desires. And while yours may not be so dark, yours definitely runs deep.**" With my systems running at full efficiency, I said "And what might that be, Dark Gaia." She walked up to me saying "**Well, isn't it obvious, you want to be **_**alive**_** again. And I know a way that you can get that wish.**" That's when I heard a familiar voice, which said "**Now now, corrupting him already Dark Gaia.**"

I turned to see a blue liquid creature, with only a brain in its head. Dark Gaia gave him a look, saying "**Who said I was corrupting him? I am only just being nice to someone who even makes us gods shiver in fear.**" Chaos shook his head, and said "**That may be, but we all know the way you work, but I'll leave you two alone for now.**" Chaos then shrunk and disappeared into the ground. Dark Gaia turned to me, and continued "**Anyway, the one way that I know of that you can get your wish is to collect the 7 chaos emeralds. With all seven of them, you could make any wish come true.**" I opened up a panel on my chest, and took out the purple emerald, saying "You mean all 7 of these, I assume." Dark Gaia had a surprised look on her face, before saying "**Yes, all seven of those. But, that's entirely up to you.**" She backed away, slowly fading away. "**Well, it appears my time is up here. But in the meantime, think on what I've said, and we'll meet again.**" She then completely disappeared from sight, leaving me to my thoughts. I eyed the emerald in my hand, and headed back to my ship.

**Authors Note: and that's a rap people. Please, please give me a review; I'm begging to you people who don't leave reviews.**

**Anyway, just for you guys information, Strayed talks in a computerized monotone voice, very much like Metal Sonic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 7, hope you guys enjoy. As for the story line, I've decided to hold off on the events of Season three of Sonic X, and will just go with the flow if you know what I mean.**

"_Thoughts, Code Speech_"

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech**"

**The Strayed**

**Chapter 7: Reactions**

After Strayed had left, Sonic and company began discussing what they had learned. "Wow, that's a lot to take in." said Sonic, as he stood scratching his nose. He turned to Tails and said "What do you think Tails?" Tails twiddled his thumbs, saying "I don't know what to think, but if everything he said and showed is true, the he has been through a lot." Sonic walked over to Sally and Bunnie, and said "What do you two think?" Princess Sally gave him a look, saying "So long as he isn't hostile, I'll have no quarrel with him." Bunnie, while looking at her robotic arm, said "Well, I can relate to him a little big." She looked up, sadness hi her eyes, continuing "He suffered something similar to being roboticized."

Sally and Sonic nodded in understanding, and Sonic saw Shadow walking away from the group. Sonic quickly ran in front of him, saying "Whoa there Shadow, where are you going?" Shadow gave him a dead eye look, before saying "Does it matter where I'm going? I think not." Sonic stepped aside, saying "Alright, just don't go picking fights now." Shadow just huffed, and chaos controlled away.

POV switch

While Shadow had met many strange being over the course of his life, not many were like this machine that called itself strayed. If everything it had shown was true, then it had taken on armies far larger than anything shadow had fought before. While Shadow had suffered from mild amnesia before, Strayed had suffered a fate much worse than death, if he was to be believed. Not that Shadow cared, but still.

Now Shadow knew that taking on Strayed head was suicide, he would have to come with a plan to beat him in battle. Strayed, being the only other robot besides Omega that can beat him made him a threat to Shadow, and he didn't like that.

POV switch

While Sonic and friends were busy, Dr. Eggman was in the process of rebuilding the Egg Emperor. However, he was adding upgrades. Aside from the Laser Lancer and Shield, Eggman was also adding shock missiles, an EMP cannon, and an extra set of boosters to increase its speed. To increase its defenses, he was using a new experimental type of armor, which should allow it to survive at least one of those suicidal blasts that the machine used on his Egg Carrier. "That pesky machine will learn to fear my wrath." He said to himself. He was overseeing the final additions, as well as thinking of other robots he could use against the new opponent. Dr. Eggman had also seen the ship that was created and was currently in orbit. Eggman also had a plan for that, and once everything was complete, he would put that machine in its place. It would be quite a show.

POV switch

Mephiles the Dark, while beaten, was not destroyed. However, Mephiles had learned that direct confrontation was not a viable way to destroy either Shadow or Sonic, and had been looking for other options. That's when a new comer, someone from another dimension, was brought here, and he was quite the being. Mephiles had seen the newcomer, who went by the name of Strayed, as he defeated Shadow in combat, created a ship with the help of a couple of jellyfish like creatures, and destroy one of Eggman's ships with one attack. Now, Mephiles, like Dark Gaia, gained energy form darkness, but even Mephiles didn't go near the source of darkness coming from Strayed. Before Mephiles tried to use this new energy, he would have to gather his strength to control it.

POV switch

While Strayed had been away, Metal Sonic and the other Eggman machines on board the _Lone Interceptor_ had been going through the data cache Strayed had left them. For many of them, it left them speechless. While he didn't leave the any technical data, he did give them a compiled history of himself, along with a few clips of some of his battles. While many of the robots couldn't feel emotion, those that could were angry, sad, and happy at the same time. They all were in awe, of what he had been through, and how old he was. If the data was correct, then Strayed was over 10,000 years old, far older than any of them combined. Metal Sonic knew that the only other beings in his data banks were Chaos, and Dark Gaia. However, Metal Sonic still couldn't quite understand what exactly the data meant when it showed Strayed being composed from his organic form to his digital form. While Metal understood the physics of being roboticized, he still couldn't come up with any kind of solution to how this 'composer' worked. He would ask Strayed when he came back.

**Authors Note: And done. I know this is the shortest chapter so far, but it's more of a filler than anything else. Anyway, please review, I want to be criticized. Please, leave a review. But no flames.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Here is chapter 8, and I'm going to try to do a balance between lines and paragraphs. Too much or too little of both can be harmful to the reading process, but just the even amount makes reading a breeze. Also, this will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks, mainly because the chapters after this one haven't been written yet. Anyway, enough of my yakking, I hope you like the chapter.**

"_Thoughts, Code Speech, Dreams_"

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech**"

**The Strayed**

**Chapter 8: Premonitions round two…**

Blaze the Cat slept peacefully in her bed. In her bedroom, she slept close enough so that she could catch anyone who tried to steal the Sol Emeralds. However, her peaceful sleep was interrupted by a sudden vision/nightmare.

Inside Blaze's mind…

_She saw a planet, surrounded by an armada of warships. An entirely different armada of warships appeared from blue worm holes. Time and time again, the defending fleet repelled the invaders, but they were overwhelmed by the invading fleet. The scene changed to show a battle on the surface of the planet._

_Two different armies clashed, and she could see soldiers dying on both sides dying in droves. The invaders were driving the defenders back, and severely. Suddenly, a Black armored demon appeared, and unleashed hell on the invaders, driving the invaders back. However, he couldn't turn the tide alone. Even as it killed hundreds of the invaders, hundreds more got past him until he was surrounded._

_But no amount of attackers would bring it down, dodging and shooting left and right. Then the scene changed, showing the Black demon fighting another warrior, one equally skilled, but more powerful. Time and time again, the Black one attacked, and the other one countered. In the end, the Silver one over powered the Black one._

_The scene changed again, to show the outline of what Blaze could tell was a human, in front of a large blue crystal like machine. The machine activated, and shot a pulse into the human. The human, in screaming pain, turned into a cloud of dust. The scene changed again, to show the same cloud of dust being poured into the Black armored form from before, and the red eye came back on, and it burned._

_The scene changed again, showing the Black armored demon being surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds and Sol emeralds, before creating a bright flash._

Blaze awoke with a start, sending flames in a whoosh around her. She quickly put the flames out, and said "What was that?!" With no answer forth coming, she looked at the window to see the morning sun com up. "_I'll consult the Sol Emeralds about this._" She thought to herself, as she got ready for the day.

POV switch

As Strayed flew back to the ship, in his inner matrices, a special program sat. This program could be appropriately called a virus, for one of its functions was to infiltrate and hack other computer systems. However, that was only its secondary function. Its primary function was the safety and preservation of Strayeds mind.

It was created during the time Strayed took rebuilding his mind, and ever since the parasite, for it could be called such, had expanded. It had sent tendrils into Strayed's mind, with his permission, and took up residence within the various parts of his mind. During the 9000 year lapse until Strayed came to this new world, it had connected to and hacked into every Forunner system on the Ark and had downloaded all weapon and ship schematics it could find. It was even able to get a hold of a schematic for a composer, but decided against showing Strayed that one.

In this new world, it found a whole new source of exploitable data, and new opportunities. Every single machine that Strayed came into contact with, it planted a bug, which would copy the host's own thought processes to stay hidden, which could allow Strayed to take complete control if necessary. This was all done with Strayeds permission, seeing as how threats could arise from anywhere.

While not truly sentient, it was just as confused by the Chaos Emeralds as Strayed was, and was diverting nanites into the purple chaos emerald in the storage compartment.

All of a sudden, a data stream from an unknown source was trying to get into their systems. Strayed brought up a firewall as he came to a halt, while the program searched for the source of the beam. Once the source was found, it notified Strayed, and he was stunned. The data stream was coming from the Chaos Emerald.

One thing about chaos emeralds is that they can project data into minds. A mind is a mind, no matter the format. The Chaos Emerald had sensed Strayed's desires, and was reaching out to show him how to get them.

Strayed lowered his defenses, allowing the data stream in. When the data stream made contact, a vision over took Strayed and the virus, and this is what they saw.

In Strayeds mind…

_It showed Strayed collecting all of the chaos emeralds, one by one, often fighting Sonic and friends to get them, before opening a slipspace portal to another world. I then showed Strayed fighting through a massive palace, before ending up in front of an altar. 7 other shining gems rose up out of the altar, and began circling Strayed along with the Chaos Emeralds. A bright flash occurred, and the vision ended._

When the vision ended, the virus in Strayed began searching what was called the internet in this world, for any information that has any relation to the vision, which was saved in Strayed's memory banks.

POV switch, a few moments ago…

Mephiles the Dark, quickly turned into his energy form, and entered Strayed. He quickly found the chaos emerald within, and took up residence inside.

POV switch, present time…

Strayed stood for a few moments, before heading back to the ship. He would have slipped to the ship with the Slipspace crystal he had, but he didn't want to chance it backfiring.

Time Skip, 2 hours…

After having got to the ship I sent my virus to scour the computer systems on this planet to find any connections related to my vision. While it did that, I summoned the sentient machines that I had revived to one to the hangers to answer questions they had. Once there, I answered the majority of the questions they asked, and asked some of my own. Metal Sonic was able to tell me that the other gems shown in my vision were the Sol Emeralds, and that they came from a parallel dimension and were guarded by a anthromorphic cat called Blaze. After some inquires from Mecha Sonic about the Composer, I stood in the Command Bridge of the _Lone Interceptor_, and waited for an update from the virus.

POV switch

Blaze, having had breakfast, went to the alter room that contained the Sol Emeralds. Ever since the incident that Sent Blaze and the Sol Emeralds to Sonics world, Blaze had been much more appreciative of life. However, this vision demanded her attention. The Sol Emeralds, ever since she had unlocked their true power, had shown her visions before, and this one was no different.

When she got to the Alter Room, she stepped up to the altar and bowed, as the Emeralds reacted to her presence. She then spoke…

"Sol Emeralds, I have been given a vision, one that shoes a black armored demon. The vision shows it collecting the Chaos Emeralds and comes here."

A swirling portal of fire formed behind her, as she heard a voice "**Go Child, to Sonics world, and stop this demon, before it's too late.**" Blaze nodded, and stepped into the swirling portal, leaving the Altar room in silence.

**Authors note: And done, chapter 8 is now complete. Hope you liked it, but I have some bad news. This will be the last chapter for a few weeks, because as stated at the beginning the chapters after this one haven't been written yet. I will take those few weeks to write up 2 or three chapters, and then update again. Anyway, Please review and I will be working on the next chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hello readers, here's chapter 9, and I hope you like it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. And I know that this was a lot longer than a few weeks, but I've been busy with real life, so I'm sorry. Please read and review.**

"_Thoughts, Code Speech, Dreams_"

"Speech, radio"

"**Mind Speech**"

**The Strayed**

**Chapter 9: The Hunt begins…**

Back on Angel Island, after having a long discussion about Strayed and what to do, Sonic and Tails were going to head off to find Strayed, while everyone else went back to doing what they normally do. Knuckles would of course stay with the Master Emerald. They were all about to leave, when a portal of fire appeared near them. To anyone else, this would have come as a surprise, but to Sonic and the rest, it wasn't that strange.

Out of the portal stepped out Blaze, as the portal closed behind her. She looked mildly surprised to see Sonic already, but walked over to them and said "Hello my friends how are you, and what are you all doing here?"

Sonic stepped forward and said "Hi Blaze, what brings you hear? We were just about to go home for now."

Blaze nodded, saying "What were you guys doing here if I may ask?"

Sonic replied while stretching "We just got done discussing what we learned from Strayed." Blaze looked at him confused, asking "Who is this, 'Strayed'?"

Tails replied to that, as he got out of the X-Tornado "Strayed is a machine that from what it told us came from another world. Here's an image of him."

Tails showed her the Image, and she was startled, saying "That's the one I saw in my dream last night. Where is he now?"

The others looked slightly confused, as I explained what I say in my dream. After explaining to them why I was here, Sonic said "Well, if that's the case, then we need to get the Emerald he has back. Tails, we still have the blue one, right?" as he turned to him.

Tails got back into the X-tornado, before jumping back out, saying "Sonic, it's gone, I can't find it."

Sonic turned to Sally, asking "Sally does Nicole sense where the chaos emerald went?"

Sally brought up Nicole, asking "Can you sense where it went?" Nicole's face appeared on the screen, replying "I cannot sense its location, but I do know what took it."

The screen changed to show a small drone, holding the chaos emerald. Nicole continued "I was able to capture an image of this drone before it left. I found a virus inserted into my system, which prevented me from finding it and alerting you. I've now deleted the virus, so you have nothing to worry about."

Sally looked briefly confused, before saying "Alright, thank you. Let me know if you find anything." She turned to Sonic, saying "Alright, we'll figure it out later. For now, I'll take Bunny and head back to Mobotropollis. Sonic, Tails, you help Blaze find Strayed and the other chaos emeralds. Everyone else, I'll call you when needed. Got it, good, let's go."

They all went their separate ways, as a plan was being put in motion.

POV switch

Strayed stood on the bridge of the _Lone Interceptor_, watching one of his drones return with the blue chaos emerald. Had come up with a plan, and it required all 7 of the chaos emeralds. I already had two, and I had located three more.

I sent three stealth drones to collect the three I had located, which left the chaos emerald that Shadow had, and one more left to find. Getting the one from Shadow wouldn't be difficult, but the last one I predicted was in the hands of Dr. Eggman.

I had found out that the other gems shown in my vision were called Sol emeralds, from the Sol dimension. The Sol emeralds had their own guardian, who was an anthropomorphic cat, who had pyrokinesis as her main ability.

If she was anything like Knuckles, she probably wouldn't let me just take them without a fight.

I got a message, from the drone incoming with the blue chaos emerald. Pictures showed that Sonic and company were still at the Island, and that the virus had been planted in Sally's personal AI, Nicole. However, what intrigued me was an image of Blaze the Cat, who had appeared just moments after the drone left.

I gave it the clearance to enter the ship, and I waited for the other three drones to get back.

POV switch

Dr. Eggman laughed maniacally to himself, as he powered up his Egg Emperor. The final upgrades had been completed, and Wrist Rocket was ready to go.

I activated my com's, yelling out "Alright creations, it's time to go." He told Decoe and Bocoe "Activate the Egg Carrier, operation 'Smash and Grab' is a go." The Egg Carrier rose up out of the hanger, while the Egg fleet assembled on the opposite side of the planet to ambush the enemy ship.

Dr. Eggman grinned, now waiting for the right opportunity.

POV switch

Sonic rode on the wing of the X-Tornado, while Tails piloted and Blaze sat behind him. After they had a brief discussion of what to do, they took the X-Tornado to the nearest Chaos emerald on their sensors.

After a few minutes, Tails called out "He Sonic, there's the chaos emerald, up ahead." Sonic saw up ahead a drone, like the one that Nicole got a picture of, as it was going up with the Yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonic yelled into his head set "Tails, take it out!"

Tails fired the X-Tornado's chain gun, sending a barrage of bullets at the drone. A spherical shield popped up around the drone, as it turned to them. Sonic jumped up, curling into his signature attack and boosted towards it at high speed.

The shield strained under the force of the attack, but held. The drone lowered a weapon, firing a beam at Sonic. Sonic jumped away, to be caught by the X-Tornado. Tails fired a missile, while turning around to get another pass at it.

The drone shot down the missile, before being hit with another barrage of bullets. It's shield shattered, before Sonic homing attacked it, sending it flying into pieces. Sonic caught the chaos emerald, landing on the X-tornado.

Tails slowed down, as Sonic put the emerald in the X-Tornado's safe. Sonic called out "Alright, one down, 6 to go."

The X-tornado accelerated, heading towards the next emerald.

**Alright, finally. Took me long enough, huh? Sorry about the wait, I had trouble trying to get this chapter to work. Hope you readers don't hate, but please review. Also, don't expect anything else soon. I really hate looking for a job, and I'll be looking forward to Collage this fall.**


End file.
